Down of the Tomb Raider
by Lesbi sama
Summary: Deux ans après les événements survenus sur l'Ile de Yamatai, nous retrouvons notre chère aventurière en pleine situation périlleuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : **L'univers et les personnages de la licence Tomb Raider appartiennent à leurs ayants droit - c'est à dire, pas à moi ^^. Le scénario est lui une création originale.

**Avertissement** : L'histoire qui suit contient des personnages à caractère lesbien, vous entreprenez donc sa lecture en toutes connaissances de ce fait.

* * *

**Partie 1**

Ile de Zangya, hémisphère sud :

Combien de fois s'était-elle déjà retrouvée dans cette situation auparavant...? Dans ses souvenirs, elle avait arrêté de compter après l'Ile de Yamatai, il y a deux ans, donc probablement une bonne demi-douzaine. Peu importe, c'était une fois de trop, mais sûrement pas la dernière pour autant, lui dit son instinct.

Bien qu'elle commençait à plutôt bien appréhender ce genre de situations à hauts risques, elle s'étonnait toujours de se retrouver au cœur du danger alors qu'elle prenait le maximum de précautions pour que ça n'arrive pas. A croire que les ennuis l'aimaient autant qu'elle aimait l'aventure...

Car la revoilà pourtant pendue au-dessus du vide, bras et jambes ballants, fouettés par le vent humide des chutes d'eaux qui grondaient dans son crâne comme un millier de chauve-souris battant des ailes alentours. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle fasse abstraction et qu'elle réfléchisse, aussi bien que vite. Car la lanière de son gilet de sauvetage - qui s'était inopinément accroché à une excroissance dans la roche lors de sa chute - l'avait peut-être sauvé in extrémis d'une plongée de près de quarante mètres au fond d'un précipice mais les miracles avaient leur limites. Endommagé lors de ses rudes roulés-boulés dans le dénivelé boisé de ce versant de la montagne, le gilet ne tarderait pas à céder tout entier.

L'intrépide aventurière entreprit donc de décrocher sa ceinture à sa taille pour s'en saisir et saisir avec elle sa dernière chance, sa seule chance...

10 minutes plus tôt, rivière Paikuhan :

"Lara, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès...!"

Lara: Sam, les runes disaient, "_Ne cherchez pas à vous soustraite au jugement de la déesse du courage._", et qu'as-tu fait...?

Samantha (hésitante): J'ai jugé mériter de sortir du temple vivante...?

Lara (clamant): Tu t'es enfui avec son idole Sam...!

Samantha: Comment voulais-tu que je sache que ça animerait ces espèces de gnomes sanguinaires...!?

Lara: Tu as déjà oublié l'Indonésie...?

Samantha (s'exclamant, bougonne): Ce n'était pas de ma faute cette fois-là...! Eh puis ce n'était pas des gnomes...

Lara: Peut-être, mais cette fois-là on avait des jet-ski pour fiche le camp, pas un simple bateau pneumatique, alors rames plus vite si tu ne veux pas qu'on finisse embrochées...!

Samantha: Hey, je fais ce que je peux et... oh, oh... Lara, à droite sur le rivage...!

Lara (regardant dans la direction indiquée): C'est pas vrai...?! Pagaie en direction de l'autre rive, ils ne pourront pas nous atteindre...!

Les deux équipières d'infortune coopérèrent donc pour mettre le cap sur le côté opposé de la rivière, coordonnant leur mouvements afin d'échapper aux petites créatures rachitiques et immortelles lancés à leurs trousses, armées de lances et de flèches aux lames empoissonnées, du moins si l'on se fiait aux écrits du temple qu'elles avaient quitté en quatrième vitesse quelques minutes auparavant, et dont elles n'avait pas la moindre intention de vérifier la véracité. Malheureusement pour elles, une nouvelle flopée de ces petites mais pourtant tenaces créatures apparurent à la lisière des arbres de ce côté du rivage également. La jeune femme pagayant à l'arrière alpagua sa comparse, pour lui faire réaliser un autre danger tout aussi imminent...

Samantha (avertissant): Lara, les chutes... elles se rapprochent.

Lara: (faisant zigzaguer le bateau tant bien que mal dans un effort désespéré d'éviter les projectiles acérés lancés depuis le rivage par les gardiens de l'idole sacrée): Je sais...!

Samantha (paniquée): Elles se rapprochent vraiment très, très vite...!

Lara (s'exclamant) Je sais...! Et tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là...!

Samantha (la voix peu rassurante): Lara…

Lara (se retournant): Quoi encore...?!

Son amie n'eut pas besoin de répondre, la jeune aventurière remarqua bien vite la lance plantée sur leur embarcation, délimitant une démarcation entre elles-deux et les amenant accessoirement à couler d'ici bien trop peu de temps à leur goût.

Lara (exhortant): Ok Sam, rame aussi vite que tu le peux en direction de la berge, je m'occupe du reste...! Dès que tu es à terre, engouffre-toi dans la forêt et ne t'arrêtes pas avant que je te le dise...!

Aussitôt dit, la jeune Croft empoigna ses deux revolvers 9mm et les sorti séance tenante de leur étuis pour commencer à en vider les chargeurs sur les effroyables petites créatures maléfiques qui s'agglutinaient déjà sur le bord de la rive. La jeune femme avait bien sûr remarqué en quittant précipitamment le temple que gardaient ces sentinelles sorti d'outre-tombe et jusqu'à lors inanimées, qu'elles étaient pour ainsi dire increvables mais à situation désespérée, elle espérait bien les ralentir suffisamment pour laisser assez d'avance à sa précieuse amie.

Raison pour laquelle elle n'attendit pas que le bateau pneumatique, qui prenait l'eau de toute part, ne soit arrivé à bon port pour en sauter en l'agrippant. Puis tandis qu'elle s'immergeait dans les eaux, dont le courant failli bien l'entraîner, elle s'évertua à accélérer sa course vers le rivage en le tirant à sa suite, tout en vidant les quelques balles que le chargeur de l'arme qu'elle avait conservé en main contenait encore. Grâce à son sang-froid et à sa dextérité, elle réussit à mettre les plus proche à terre, dégageant la zone. Mais elle savait que ça ne serait que pour un court instant. Aussi enjoignit-elle l'autre jeune femme à ne plus perdre de temps à ramer.

Lara (lâchant l'embarcation, à court de munition, invectivant): Court Sam...! Cours droit devant...!

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et sorti précipitamment de l'eau pour se diriger en toute hâte dans la forêt, espérant y semer leur poursuivants. Arrivée à la lisière des arbres, elle jeta un œil en arrière, voulant s'assurer d'être suivie par Lara, mais cette dernière était hélas en très mauvaise posture. Ejectant le chargeur vide de l'arme qu'elle avait en main, elle n'eut pas le temps de recharger que déjà les viles petites créatures se relevaient pour l'assaillir. Rapidement acculée, elle reposa son arme vide dans son étui et tandis qu'elle s'élançait le long de la berge en direction des larges chutes d'eau, elle prit en main son autre revolver, abattant d'une balle en pleine tête l'un des gnomes qui lui barrait la route, lui permettant ainsi de passer in extrémis. Poursuivant sa course, elle tira derrière elle les deux balles qu'elle avait encore avant de bifurquer à son tour droit dans les fourrés.

Samantha (d'une voix lointaine): Lara, par ici...!

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre, occupée à recharger son arme avec l'ultime chargeur en sa possession durant sa course, elle sentie soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et dévala une quinzaine de mètres de pente escarpée, s'écorchant à travers les branchages, avant d'être happée dans le vide. Impuissante, l'intrépide aventurière ne dû son salut qu'à la lanière de son gilet, accroché à une excroissance de la paroi rocheuse sur laquelle elle se retrouvait désormais pendue au-dessus du vide.

Au même moment, au-dessus des chutes d'eau :

L'équipière de Lara poursuivit sa course effrénée en direction des cris qu'elle avait perçue. Elle stoppa à temps pour remarquer qu'un précipice s'étendait au-delà de sa vue. Elle aperçut son amie en contrebas mais n'eut pas le temps de lui porter secours car son temps d'arrêt l'avait réduite à voir leurs poursuivants l'a rattraper. Sans échappatoires et un piolet à la main en guise de seule arme, elle fut réduite à voir les créatures se rapprocher inexorablement, pour finalement se jeter sur elle...

**Suite et fin dans la seconde partie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

L'infortunée équilibriste, toujours suspendue au-dessus du vide, pouvait percevoir le craquement lent mais inéluctable de la lanière en tissu qui ne la garderait pas bien longtemps encore éloignée d'une mort certaine à venir. Empoignant sa ceinture, elle entreprit de la jeter dans l'espoir d'agripper l'une des racines prisonnière de la roche à sa portée et qui, l'espérait-elle, lui permettrait de se hisser suffisamment pour escalader la paroi jusqu'à une position plus sûre, le tout en se concentrant pour ne pas faire de mouvements brusques qui risqueraient de précipiter sa chute droit sur la rive des eaux qui tonnaient de façon assourdissante. C'est au second essai qu'elle réussit à accrocher la racine avec la boucle de sa ceinture, réussissant à l'étirer juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'en saisir. Elle testa promptement sa solidité et fût soulagée de constater que celle-ci devrait être suffisamment solide pour supporter son poids.

Elle se hissa difficilement jusqu'à un léger relief rocheux sur la gauche, un peu au-dessus de sa position, remerciant intérieurement son gilet resté accroché plus bas d'avoir tenu le coup assez longtemps. Hors de danger immédiat, Lara réalisa que sa situation n'avait que peu évoluée, elle restait désespérément collée à cette paroi sans moyens apparents de s'en extirper. Ne tenant que d'un pied sur une corniche rocheuse à peine plus large que celui-ci, elle envisageait maintenant la façon d'escalader la distance qui la séparait du sommet. Jamais une dizaine de mètres ne lui avait paru si infranchissables, d'autant que l'humidité de la roche due à la proximité immédiate des chutes lui compliquait encore un peu la tâche, si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Il lui sembla entendre de lointains échos au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer. Elle prit alors une seconde pour tendre l'oreille, espérant que sa complice ne soit pas elle aussi en difficulté mais ne perçut plus rien. Elle reprit précautionneusement son escalade mais fut tout à fait stoppée lorsqu'une corde providentielle atterrit à ses côtés. L'aventureuse femme d'action releva la tête et aperçue en hauteur l'autre moitié de son tandem et en fut aussitôt soulagée. Bien qu'elle n'entendait pas clairement les cris que poussait son amie, elle comprit à ses gestes que la corde était solidement attachée. Lara ne se fit pas prier et commença son ascension. Plus sûrement, elle réussit à se hisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la corde se délier sous ses doigts. Elle comprit en voyant une pointe de flèche en métal engoncé dans le cordage que celle-ci avait dû être en partie sectionnée par leurs assaillants. Se rappelant à leurs bons souvenirs, elle accéléra le rythme sous la pression de la menace qui pesait toujours sur elles tapis dans la végétation. Hélas, la corde se distendît brusquement, ce qui l'a plaqua durement contre la paroi rocheuse. La jeune femme comprit alors qu'en aucun cas elle n'arriverait à atteindre le sommet à temps. Lançant un regard significatif à son amie, elle n'avait plus d'autre issu que celle-ci... Maintenant suffisamment proche de l'autre jeune femme pour que leurs paroles leur soient audibles, la jeune Croft s'entendit prononcer ses derniers mots au moment où elle cala ses pieds verticalement contre la paroi glissante...

Lara (anxieuse, coupant son souffle): On se revoit en bas.

Puis donnant la plus forte impulsion qu'elle put à ses jambes, elle sauta dans le vide, les bras tendus. L'espace d'une seconde Samantha eue comme la vision d'un ange en plein envole, puis comme rappelée par la réalité, l'a vit disparaitre la seconde suivante dans les eaux bruyantes qui engloutirent avec elles le cri de détresse de la jeune femme.

Samantha (désemparée): "Laraaa...!"

Pour la jeune aventurière, la peur s'envola bien vite et bientôt il n'y eu plus que de l'eau. Froide, glaçante et remuante. Mais si elle pouvait la ressentir mordre ses chairs, cela signifiait qu'elle était encore en vie. Son impulsion avait donc suffisamment déviée sa chute. Elle devait se battre, ne pas abandonner. Luttant contre les courants qui cherchaient à la maintenir au fond, la jeune femme fourni d'ultimes efforts pour remonter à la surface. Elle y parvint et bien que difficilement, elle réussit à regagner la berge où elle s'échoua, à bout de souffle et épuisée par ces courts et intenses instants de lutte pour la vie.

Aux pieds de la chute d'eau, quelques instants plus tard :

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle gisait là, les pieds encore à moitié dans l'eau, quand elle entendit des bruits dans la végétation se rapprocher dans sa direction. Maudites créatures malfaisantes, elles pouvaient bien venir la chercher, elle n'aurait plus la force de leur échapper cette fois-ci.

Samantha (accourant, se jetant sur elle): Lara...! Lara, bon sang, tu es vivante...!

Lara (geignant): Suffisamment pour avoir mal partout. Aide-moi à me relever au lieu d'en profiter.

Samantha (se redressant avec Lara, disputant): Arrêtes tes bêtises, tu sais que tu es complétement inconsciente...! Et "on se reverra en-bas"...? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire avant de te jeter dans le vide...?!

Lara (cherchant à dédramatiser): Bein, tu es là avec moi non...?

Les deux jeunes femmes captèrent alors leur regard l'espace d'un instant et ne purent s'empêcher de s'étreindre, se serrant dans leurs bras et soulageant la peur qu'elles avaient ressenties l'une pour l'autre.

Samantha (la tête enfouie dans son coup, soulagée): On s'en est sorti Lara.

Lara (attrapant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains): Une fois de plus.

A ces mots, elle captura les lèvres de sa compagne en déposant sa bouche sur la sienne, mêlant leurs langues et leur respiration dans un baiser d'apaisement et de passion. Après cet instant de retrouvailles salvatrices, Lara regarda alentours et s'avisa de leur situation.

Lara (se massant la nuque): Et les gardiens du temple...?

Samantha (rassurante): On est hors de danger.

Lara (soulagée): Vraiment...?

Samantha: Oui, puisque je te le dit.

Lara (définitivement rassurée): Alors mission accomplie. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à ramener l'idole à la jeep et on fiche le camp de cet endroit. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je suis rincée...!

Samantha (plaisantant): Ca c'est le cas de le dire.

La jeune aventurière n'eut pas la force de rire, encore trempée jusqu'aux os, elle dû se contenter d'un sourire avant de se mettre en route aux côtés de sa complice, de la femme qu'elle aimait. Cependant, la jeune femme en question ne sembla pas si pressée de lui emboiter le pas...

Lara (se retournant): Alors Sam, qu'est-ce que tu attends...?

Samantha (ennuyée): Heuu, à propos de l'idole justement...

Lara (appréhendant): Quoi l'idole...?

Samantha (grimaçant): Bein... il est possible qu'elle ne soit plus exactement en ma possession.

Lara (palissant): Comment ça, plus en ta possession...? Explique...!

Samantha (faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, mimant): Ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute Lara. Ils m'ont encerclés, t'étais pendue au-dessus du vide, j'étais obligée...!

Lara: Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as fait...?

Samantha (anxieuse): Je leur ai jeté l'idole... et ils sont repartis avec.

Lara (soufflant): Je vois...

Samantha (concernée): Tu m'en veux...?

Lara (prenant une inspiration): La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est en vie.

Samantha (spontanée): Et que tu m'aimes...!

Ces mots et le léger sourire de son amie soulagèrent Lara, qui comprit que cette dernière ne lui en voulait pas plus pour sa cascade qu'elle ne lui en voulait pour l'idole.

Lara (tout de même dépitée): Oui. Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'on va devoir y retourner.

Samantha (enthousiaste): Cette fois-ci, promis, je ne m'enfuirais pas...!

Qu'il fût loin le temps où elles avaient peur d'avancer face au danger, se dit intérieurement Lara. Elles venaient d'échapper à une mort certaine et s'apprêtait probablement à remettre le couvert. Elle regarda le visage souriant de celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés à partager ses aventures et fut revigorée l'espace d'un instant. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir comme partenaire, autant que comme amante. Mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur les eaux cascadant sur une quarantaine de mètres de hauteur et qu'elle réalisa le chemin - et surtout l'ascension - qu'il allait falloir maintenant parcourir en sens inverse, la fatigue et les courbatures se rappelèrent à ses bons soins.

Néanmoins toutes deux se remirent en route pour le temple, un peu la mort dans l'âme à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau les dangers qui leur avaient permis de mettre la main sur cette idole sacrée, dont elles avaient besoin pour la prochaine étape de leurs aventures.

**Fin**


End file.
